


bye bye baby blue (i wish you could see the truth)

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, milk foam, switching languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: He doesn’t know when Kai has become so important to him that he feels like the younger is glass in his hands, all his to break or keep safe.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	bye bye baby blue (i wish you could see the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> wherein yeonkai practice english with each other when they're alone 
> 
> dialogue in italics = english
> 
> song i wrote this fic to: glass animals - the other side of paradise
> 
> prompt by sii (@sookaihours) and coleen (@yeonjunsugas) - characters aged up 1-2 years

It’s just his luck, really. Kai’s not exactly unhappy with Yeonjun being selected as the member to accompany him to go plushie shopping, but he does wish a bit that it’s not him, considering this places him solidly in the baby brother zone that he’d been trying forever to get out of. Plus, it’s hard to flirt seriously in the middle of the plushie store. Not that he has enough courage to try, anyway. 

Kai sighs as he stands in front of their closet. It’s too late to try to get out of it since their staff will be at the dorm in less than five minutes. He doesn’t know what they’re filming for, but he figures the footage will show up when he least expects it. 

He’s debating the benefits of dressing up when Yeonjun claps him on the shoulder. 

“Need help?” 

“A little bit,” Kai says honestly, and it takes Yeonjun all of ten seconds to pick out an outfit for him. The older chooses a thin black hoodie to layer under a jacket to pair with joggers. Kai doesn’t normally venture in the athleisure territory outside of sweatpants, but Yeonjun is always able to coordinate something he’s comfortable with. 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

Yeonjun furrows his brows as Kai leaves for the bathroom to change. As always, it’s hard for him not to notice when something was wrong with their youngest. He knows he’ll have to ask about it later since Kai’s never forthcoming with his feelings, but for now, he can only hope he’s okay. 

* * *

Kai sits in the back of the company van, expecting Yeonjun to jump at the chance of sitting shotgun. Instead, the older makes his way to the back as well. 

“Jjunie-hyung,” Kai complains, because now he can’t stretch out his legs anymore. He also can’t brood, which he may or may not have been planning to do. He had already picked out the playlist and everything. 

_ “Stop being bratty.”  _ Yeonjun chuckles as he slides an arm around Kai, and Kai automatically tucks his head against the older’s chest. 

_ “There are so many seats,”  _ Kai responds back in English,  _ “And you choose this one?”  _

_ “This is the only one next to you.”  _

Kai tries not to think about the way his heart may have just skipped a beat. Instead, he sighs dramatically, and Yeonjun laughs again, affectionately this time. Yeonjun doesn’t let go of him, and Kai’s happy to stay in his position. 

It’s not until Yeonjun is gently shaking him awake that he realizes he fell asleep during the ride, which is something to say considering they were only twenty minutes away. He faintly remembers the pleasant feeling of fingers carding through his hair. 

“Ow.” Kai feels stiff all over, and he quickly stretches when they get out of the van. It’s a bit chilly outside, so he’s grateful for his layers.

_ “Let’s get it,”  _ Yeonjun says, and Kai nods, marveling once again at how he manages to pack half of his vocabulary with slang. 

“It” would be a giant Molang holding a strawberry. One of their fans had shown the plush to him at a fansign, which he had to regrettably return after taking a photo with it. It was wonderfully soft, and Kai wanted to see if he could find and buy it for himself. So far, they haven’t been able to find it, although Kai can’t help but giggle every time Yeonjun picks up a plushie to mimic its expression. 

“Hey, this one reminds me of you,” Yeonjun says, making the light blue penguin plush in his arms wave hello. 

“Hyung,” Kai laughs, taking the plush from him. “Why?” After thirty minutes of not being able to find what he wanted in the store, he’s willing to settle. The stuffed penguin feels soft and squishy and perfect for cuddling, plus it’s adorable, so really, it checks off everything on his list. 

Yeonjun drags Kai closer to him by the waist, minding the fact that Kai’s carrying a rather oversized plushie. Kai doesn’t  _ squeak,  _ he doesn’t, and he’ll stand by that fact. 

Yeonjun looks at him amusedly, but he doesn’t say anything.  _ “You’re both very cute, cuddly, and soft.”  _

Yeonjun is saying nothing new. The others have said similar things in different combinations, but yet again, it’s only Yeonjun who’s able to make his heart flutter. 

_ “I know,”  _ Kai says, and before he loses the courage,  _ “You are too.”  _

The older looks surprised, but then smacks him playfully. “Ya! What are you saying to your hyung!” 

Kai sticks out his tongue.  _ “Just facts.”  _ He makes a break for the register, penguin plushie in tow. He’s done a lot of this. Running away, that is. 

* * *

The penguin plush ends up in the seat in front of them. Kai blows on his cappuccino in an attempt to make it safe for consumption, having already burnt his tongue earlier. They had stopped by a cafe, but at their staff’s recommendation, they ended up taking the food back to the van. Their security is good, but not perfect, and fans were already beginning to encroach on their space. 

“Aish.” Kai begins to blow more aggressively at his drink; it’s not cooling down fast enough. He has a small pout on his face, and Yeonjun snickers as he sips on his iced Americano.

_ “Having fun?”  _

_ “Very funny.”  _

Yeonjun is sometimes still surprised by how stage presence just sloughs off of Kai when he’s not on it, and has been in plenty of occasions where the juxtaposition leaves him with whiplash. One minute he’s on stage, eyes smokey with promises of danger and temptation, the next, he’s like this, pouty and soft and innocent and most alarmingly, irresistible. 

_ Damn reverse charms.  _

Kai finally succeeds at cooling down his coffee to an acceptable temperature. The milk foam leaves a line of white on his upper lip, and Kai quickly swipes it away with his tongue before making a contemplative face. 

_ “It’s okay,”  _ Kai says.  _ “I think I like Americanos better.”  _ He takes another sip, and this time the milk foam clings stubbornly to his lips, and Yeonjun has always been the impulsive sort. 

_ “Have you seen Secret Garden?”  _

Kai looks at him with confusion.  _ “The drama? A long time ago, why?” _

Kai is already pressed against his side, so Yeonjun doesn’t have to do much work; he just reaches forward to tilt Kai’s chin towards him. The younger’s eyes widen and they hang there in suspense—Yeonjun is weighing the consequences, knowing that he can and _should_ just pass this off as a joke. Kai seems to make the connection and finally understands the situation, and he hurriedly licks the remaining milk foam off. 

Yeonjun freezes, not sure if Kai is rejecting him, but Kai answers that for both of them when he leans in and kisses Yeonjun, soft, shy, and unsure. It’s the briefest peck, and even as Kai starts drawing away, Yeonjun chases the distance between them, easily pressing their lips together again. Kai’s lips are warm against his, and Yeonjun’s not used to this, not used to kissing so carefully, but he wants to make sure Kai is comfortable. 

He doesn’t know when Kai has become so important to him that he feels like the younger is glass in his hands, all his to break or keep safe. 

(Though when Kai eventually makes an insistent noise against his lips and fists his shirt, he gladly gives him what he wants.)

They jump apart when they hear the driver’s side door open—since they’re sitting in the back, their manager won’t actually be able to see anything until he gets in the van. Kai still refuses to look at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he puts the top on his drink. 

Yeonjun takes advantage of their manager not knowing English.  _ “We should talk when we get back to the dorm.”  _

_ “Or we could. Just not talk.”  _ Kai is playing with his hoodie strings, looking entirely too worked up. 

_ “Look at me, Kai.”  _ He reluctantly does.

To others, his poker face may have worked, but Yeonjun has always been able to understand Kai once he looked at him in the eyes. Yeonjun considers himself a nice person, but he’s not noble; he’s selfish, and he’s not afraid to chase down his happiness.

_ “I like you too much not to talk about it.”  _

_ “Really?”  _ Kai bites his lip in disbelief.  _ “Wo ye xihuan ni.”  _

_ “Wrong language,”  _ Yeonjun teases, and Kai’s blush darkens as he buries his face into Yeonjun’s chest. 

_ “I like you too.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> aurora makes the best penguin plushes and nobody can convince me otherwise (i have five of them, a legitimate army) 
> 
> wo ye xihuan ni - i like you too / i also like you (chinese)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe.


End file.
